The invention relates to an interface assembly, and particularly, to an interface assembly for a hitch control system.
Hydro-mechanical hitch control systems typically include a rockshaft control lever which requires long motion and high forces. An electro-hydraulic hitch control system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,044 granted 7 December 1976 to Weigardt et al., and assigned to the assignee of the present application. The hitch control system described therein includes various operator controls such as levers, rotating knobs and switches. Other electronic hitch control systems utilizing switches and levers and knobs coupled to transducers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,967 issued 5 June 1990, to Boe et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,527 issued 13, November 1990, to Boe et al., and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,092 issued 18 December 1990, to Bergene et al., all assigned to the assignee of the present application. However, none of these references disclose an interface assembly which includes the various hitch control switches, levers, knobs and transducers.
UK patent application GB 2093676 shows a tractor implement hitch control system with knobs and a switch positioned on a flat panel. The motion of such a rotary knob has no obvious relationship to the up-and-down motion of a rockshaft, and thus it is easy for an operator to make mistakes using such a rotary knob.